


【基鹰无差 彩蛋叉冬无差】 今天你也被洗脑了吗？

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No more "Bucky likes drinking milk", dark!Clint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki来到Clint调查过的某疑似反派组织接头酒吧进行合作谈判。期间在下面等待的小鸟遇见了神游状态的Bucky，並进行了一段“深入交流”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【基鹰无差 彩蛋叉冬无差】 今天你也被洗脑了吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷针：  
> 1、电影向  
> 2、故事时间发生在基神黑化肥啾后，去德国前  
> 3、黑鹰不黑 吧唧痴呆 基神及叉骨酱油  
> 4、标题与内容无关  
> 5、总字数 1996  
> 5、全程黑鹰视角

      Clint正待在某个破旧的酒吧里，而他的“王”正在楼上和一群人“谈判”。在全人类都明白除了服从别无他路以前，他们必须尽可能地拉拢盟友。所以 Clint现在不能发难，就算他不满这个“地头蛇”傲慢的态度；不满Loki轻易地答应让他“留守”在下面；不满这群虎视眈眈的大汉（特别是当他们不能好 好判断实力的时候）；不满这酒吧里劣质酒的气味，他也只能忍着，直到谈判成功，他们去找下一个队友；或是谈判破裂，打一架，再去找下一个队友。  
  
       Clint在楼梯口环顾四周，计算着带着Loki这样的非战斗人员尽快逃离现场的最佳路径。坐在角落里的四个连掏枪速度都不够看，站在门口的保安大概可以 承受他两拳，酒保在吧台下面除了警报按钮可能还有一把霰弹枪或是冲锋枪，至于独自坐在吧台的这个长毛......身体改造并不罕见，就他所知神盾局至少有 三个负责不同方向研究的实验室，而反派们的黑科技永远在他们之上。所以一只有力的仿生机械臂可能远不像它表面看起来的那么简单，特别是当他身上的大衣和手 套盖住了大部分细节的时候。这个人在Clint心中的威胁等级暂时被调到了最高，特别是当他坐在他旁边的椅子上，他连眼睛都没有眨一下的时候。  
  
       “一杯柳橙汁。”  
  
       剽悍的酒保瞥了他一眼，拿起浓缩果汁勾兑了一玻璃杯递了过来，然后继续像是在上枪油一样擦着杯子。  
  
       Clint拿起杯子喝了一小口，面无表情地咽下味道糟糕的液体，偷偷观察着坐在他旁边的人。长毛整个人像是要蜷缩在吧椅上一样佝偻着身子，双脚搭在脚踏 上，双手放在膝盖间，脸上的油彩像是他几百年没睡过导致的黑眼圈，眼睛根本没有聚焦，像是沉浸在了自己的世界里。如果他没有呼吸，Clint几乎以为他是 个已经严重尸僵的死人了。长毛看起来有些面熟，但起码不是神盾局分发过的危险人物名单上的一员，而且没有任何敌意。但这些都不是Clint关注的重点，那 个在他的袖子和手套间裸露出来的一小截机械臂看起来使用的是环节结构，但是这不够，没有动作的话Clint还不能准确地判断它到底能做到什么程度，或是说 这个长毛又能对它操控到什么程度。  
  
       “嘿，你不喝点什么吗？”  
  
      Clint像是下班在酒吧里打发时间的白领一样开口搭讪，只可惜长毛并没有领情，反而是酒保警惕地看了过来。  
      
      “给他一杯牛奶。”看到酒保敌视的态度，Clint拿出一刀美钞，加了一句，“我请。”  
  
      酒保看清纸币上的字后臭着脸倒了一杯牛奶砸在了长毛面前，甚至溅出了几滴掉在了桌面上，但是长毛依旧保持着神游的状态，没有理会。  
  
      “他请的。”酒保不满地指了指Clint。  
  
     Clint猜想这可能是酒保让长毛安静地干掉他的暗语，毕竟他刚刚写的是“别打扰楼上”。但就在他左手快要摸到绑在腿上的小刀时，长毛转过头来看着他，抿 了抿嘴唇，最终做了个“Thank you”的唇形，然后像是在盯着他，又像是在和外星人进行脑电波交流一样继续神游。  
  
      他可能是个不喜欢杀人的人，Clint想。但是这个信息毫无用处，任何能用上黑科技的人都不会违反命令，无论是自愿地还是非自愿地。一声令下，他就会扑过 来，可能还会用上刀子什么的，但这种距离用枪会吃亏，所以他只需要往后跳闪开，然后用吧椅抡过去，运气好的话他就能一下子砸晕长毛，不然他就要浪费一点时 间来补刀了。接下来就需要好好运用吧台上的这两个杯子和他口袋里的几个箭头....  
  
      就在Clint算出第78种可能的清场计划时，楼梯口传来了脚步声。大家都把头转了过去（除了那个长毛），准备着自家老大下达让另一方再也走不出酒吧的指令。  
  
      硬底皮鞋，是他的王，后面还有一个人。所以这算是成功了？  
  
      “我们走。”Loki一丝不苟地穿着绿黑配色的西装，优雅地走下楼梯，目不斜视地发出指令后走向门口。蠢蠢欲动的彪悍们看到楼梯上的人的手势停下了动作， 但还是瞪着Loki，像是他欠了大家几百万一样。Clint在确定没有人敢有所动作后小跑到门口，得意地抢在保安前打开了门，在Loki出门后跟了出去。  
  
      “‘只能提供有限的援助’，愚蠢。”Loki坐在副驾驶上这样评价了刚才的谈判，语气就像是在谈论着在被赶往培根厂的猪一样怜悯。  
  
      “下一个目的地在273公里外。您想在路上吃晚饭吗？”  
  
      “就去上次的那间，凡人，我很满意。”  
  
      Loki闭上眼以端坐的姿态进入了冥想状态。Clint无奈地解开安全带探过身子去帮他扣上安全带，然后是自己的。发动车子时，Clint回想着Loki 那天透过宇宙魔方给他看到的蓝图。当人们服从于他的王时，世界不再会有战火与争端，人们将会平等而幸福地生活。当然也就不会有人能随意地改造别人的身体， 也不会有神盾局这样的暴力组织。那个世界里当然也不会有他的位置，但是他的王承诺过，在一切结束后他将会被赐予永久的安息。还有什么比这更美好呢？  
  
  
彩蛋：    
  
       Brock Rumlow拿着中国菜外卖走进酒吧后径直走向了坐在吧台边的冬日战士。  
  
      “这是这次的任务。”Brock从外卖盒的夹层里掏出了一张纸，递到了呆坐着的人面前。趁着Bucky在阅读材料的时候，Brock把桌面上的牛奶拿起一口气喝了个精光来，然后Brock揉了揉Bucky杂乱的头毛，“不管怎么说，先吃饭吧。”  
  
      酒吧深处传来了巨汉们的几声讥笑，Brock并没有理会，只是继续下着指令。  
  
      “这个据点已经被放弃了，所以很抱歉，你们只能被留在这里了。”  
  
  
————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话说：  
> 1、谢谢坚持到这里，您辛苦了！！！  
> 2、这是关于妇联的第一篇文，所以可能有些细节没有注意到，请多多包涵  
> 3、如果您觉得我还有希望的话请务必在下面留言！！我会全部回复的！！！！  
> 4、其实我在找一个可以帮忙催我文的基友【捂脸  
> 5、这篇文章也将发表在随缘居和对角线，是的，其实我们是同一个人


End file.
